


Tiasosa Hemmings Hood Clifford Irwin

by Cahmichaeluesh



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahmichaeluesh/pseuds/Cahmichaeluesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiasosa, 5sos' unknown sister, is a fan, has powers, and the same birth symbol as the guys. She doesn't know she's related, until she goes to their Rock Out With Your Socks Out tour!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My third writing! NO FUCKING HATE, OR I WILL GET RID OF ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!! HAHAHAHHA

Once, there was this girl. Her name was Tiasosa. She was IN. LOVE WITH 5SOS!! Little did she know, she was related to them

 

Tiasosa, a quiet girl, was about to graduate. Last year if school. She thought she was OK, until four boys came to her school!! 

Tiasosa was doing her normal drawing at third period, because she ABSOLUTELY hated science, and thought she was alone, until she heard "NO!! PLEASE DONT STAB ME!! I HAVE A BROTHER AND SISTER AT--" The mysterious voice was cute off with a blood boiling scream. Tia ran like the vampire she was, and found Niall Horan trying to kill a new kid. "What the fucking hell, Niall!! Go suck a whale cock". Said Tiasosa. " its seriously OK. Don't worry about the slim, cutting, Gay boy". Said a tiny voice. Tia looked down at a bloody mess. "Niall. I swear. If you put that knife down one more time". Said Tia. Nial put it down, but the knife landed in the grass, and Niall getting trampled in the track field. Tiasosa bent down, and used her hands, to stich up the damage. " Who in there right mind would help ME out of all people?" Asked The boy. "Because its the right thing to do, what's your name"? She asked. " Ashton. Yours"? He asked. "Tiasosa. But you can call me Tia for short", she replied


	2. Continuation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh?

During the next week, Ashton got to talking to his best friend, Calum. "She saved me, Calum!! That weird, Goth chic saved my life, and threw Niall into the track field". Said Ash. " Look, Ashton. It specifically says that she is highly dangerous, and is a Vampire, and is one of the most powerful immortal beings "!! Said Calum. Yes, Calum is a fucking band geek. " Imma go talk to her" said Ashton. He walked over to the lonely goddess, and sat down. "I wanted to thank you for saving my ass". Said Ash. " I didn't save anyone " she replied. "Yes you did. You saved me" said Ash. "I DIDNT SAVE ANYONE YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD!! GET A BITCH ASS LIFE, AND GO SUCK A FUCKING WHALE COCK YOU BITCH". she hollered, walking away mumblin. 

**********************  
As Tiasosa went for her usual third period routine, she began to here moaning. She figured that it was some couple having sex, but then she heard pleading. " Please, get off me"!! Shouted a voice she had heard. Ashton's bff, that she didn't know the name of. She took off to find Louis Tomlinson raping Ash's friend. "Why don't you go suck your own dick, asshole"? She asked. " Because i've wanted Calum in me, but he wouldn't let me, so I i did it myself " said Louis. "GUESS WHAT!! I HAVE AN IDEA!! WHY DONT YOU GO EAT A FUCKING CONDOM"? She asked, while throwing him to the side.


	3. more continuation!

She bent down to Calum, healing him. "Thank you, but I won't tell you again cause I see how pissed you got last time", said Calum. " Are you OK? Did Louis you know, make you cum"? She asked. "No. I might be gay! But hay, I fucking hate him. " said Calum. 

At Lunch, Ash tried again. "Can we at least be friends?" He asked. "Sure. Can me you AND cal be friends"? She asked. " come sit with us " said Ash. 

 

Again, Tia went for her normal routine, when this time, instead of her usual drawing, she was intrupted in the smell of fire. She ran pretty fast, and found a different boy, this time it was a boy with dyed hair,piercings, and a bunch of odd looking tattoos. She looked over to see the person who did this, but instead of finding one, she found two, who could it be? Harry and Liam. "that's it. You five big dicks have been messing with the new kids. I need you to stop. Not only have you ruined my drawing time, you are hurting theses innocent boys, who I hope to be friends with. Go fuck off". They listened to her words. She picked the boy up. " Whatz your name"? She asked. "Michael". He said. " So, tell me everything ". She said. " So, I was just sitting over there skipping third period cuz fuck I hate it, listening to Greens Day, and Having a smoke, when they came out of no where and told me I couldn't smoke until I proved myself. So the told me I had to confess that I am gay, so I did, and they told Me 'die you fag'". Said Michael. "I'm sorry, you didn't have to do that. God I'm turning into a softy". She said. "I'm not actually gay, not totally, I'm Bisexual. Wanna go out"? He asked. " sure". She said.


	4. Luke

The next day at lunch, she wen to sit with the boys, and noticed Michael was there also. She spoke up interrupting there conversation. "I saved Michael yesterday". She said. "I see you've met my other friend, Michael." Said Ashton. "Yeah. He was getting burned, and I saved him" she replied. "Well. That's nice". Said Calum. " we're going out on a date tomorrow "! Exclaimed Michael 

Its been two days, Tai hasn't had to save anyone. She began to go back to her unsoft ways, until one day, Calum, Ashton, and Michael came up to her, Crying." Oh my god!! What the hell happened? Did the boys hurt you "? Asked Tiasosa. " Not this time. But, our friend Luke is missing. He could be anywhere ". Said Michael. 

They started there journey through the high school woods. Two hours of walking later, found Luke's body, bloody and unconscious. She bent down to his face, and cleared it up with a wash cloth. The poor boy couldn't feel a thing. " Hey, Luke, can you hear me"? Luke was nearly breathing, and Tia knew it. She gave him so CPR, and he woke up, and screamed. "W-who are you"? Luke asked. " Tiasosa, I'm friends with Ash". She said. "Oh". Said Luke. " Ash toss me an IV". She said. "Cal, look at her tattoo". Said Michael. " Holy shit, what's your last name"? Asked Cal. "Hayes, and that tattoo has been on my temple since birth". She said " I was adopted". She said. "Oh.". Said Michael, looking at Calum. Luke screamed again. " What hurts"? Asked Tia. "My stomach". Said Luke. Tiasosa lifted up his shirt to see a massive bruise.


End file.
